Rise
by Sum-Of-All-Fears
Summary: When Tim gets captured by the Joker he is forced to relive an old Robin's nightmares. But who is the mysterious person he's tied up with? And how will a game of riddles between old foes save the Young Justice Leauge? -Formerly called 'Brothers'
1. Captured

**Originally intend this to be posted as one long beginning and separate ending. However as I write the words in ink (or digital pixels) I realized that I'd have to do more than one chapter if I wasn't to burn out. So this is what happens when I read/watch too much Batman. Reviews mean I will update faster because like all humans I love to be praised for my works ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Timothy Drake. I am 15 years old, and right now I feel like the line of a bad joke. Not the punch line though, that's the guy I'm tied up with. I'm trying not to stare at him, but he's obviously been through the mill. Joker had been gone the last couple of hours before dragging this guy back. Though I get the feeling that he beat him with a crowbar before tossing him in here with me.

He lies slumped over against a crate, his face is covered in an unruly mop of black hair, though there is a grey streak between his eyes. Or where I suppose his eyes are. He wears a slate grey hoodie that is zipped open to show a light grey t-shirt, it looks like he had been wearing a bullet proof vest underneath but not anymore. His trousers are a darker grey, more black, and they have random pockets that have to look of weapon holders though at the moment they were vacant. Blood stains his skin and clothing and is puddled around his legs. It's still slowly dripping from his mouth.

_'Will Batman and Nightwing show up already?!'_ I though with frustration. We had all gone out for reconnaissance and somehow ended up splitting up. I had gone after what we thought was one of Joker's goons while the other two had gone after what we had agreed was more likely the real thing. Were we ever decided. I can only hope they get here soon, mostly for this guys sake.

The rattle of the lock brings me back to reality, where I am hanging by my wrists from the ceiling, my toes barely touching the floor. I look up as the Joker walked in, crowbar in hand, grinning his wild grin. The crowbar is covered in blood stains, some old and dry, other new and glistening. Now I know for sure grey-streak was beat before being tossed here with me.

"Hello again Boy Blunder!" Joker laughs and whacks the other person with his crowbar. There is no response other than a twitch of the muscles. "Been talking much, no? Well I suppose a capsized lung will do that to ya… or what that last time? Hahaha! Either way you shouldn't be speaking for a while should ya!" He cackled then walked over to where I hung. "Bats hasn't come yet? Oh bother. Hmm, I suppose…" With a deft movement he breaks the chains holding my wrists and I feel a shock go through me as I hit the concrete floor. Unfortunately I felt my left leg hit one of the many crates in here, bruising my shin. I heard footsteps as Joker walked back towards the door. "Goodnight birdies! See you in the morning!" With a final cackle he left, bolting the door behind him. I pushed myself up to my knees, and after getting the feeling back in my arms and hands shoved the chains to a corner, where they lay like a silver snake.

After that I directed my attention towards my cell mate, after all this warehouse closet was essentially a cell, he was in the same position as before. Though now that I was closer I could see him shoulders rising and falling in quick deep breaths.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Stupid question, but I don't know what else to start with.

* * *

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" He heard the words but somehow could not process them through the waves of pains shooting through his body. He subconsciously tried to respond, to say something or to move. He was able to move his hand a little, twitching his fingers, but soon found it trapped under... under another hand. Smaller, but warm and firm, most certainly not the Joker. "I'm going to try to help you sit up straight, all right? If I hurt you squeeze my hand tighter." A child's voice, the kid couldn't be over 18 not in any way. He felt the kids hand grasp his as he felt an arm wrap around his torso and pull him up to a sitting position. His weight was shifted over the kids shoulder. He felt himself moved slightly so that he was now half supported by the wall. Bit of a good thing too as he though he might crush the kid, and the wall had a heater on the other side so it was warm against his back, an artificial heat but warmth nevertheless.

"Can you speak?" The kid asked looking into his eyes. Blue eyes met light green as they surveyed each other's faces. Or what they could see.

"Kind of…" He managed to gasp out before doubling over in a coughing fit. He felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and shivered.

"Are you cold? I, I can get a blanket. Hang on!" He felt himself being fully leaned back against the wall and heard the kid go rummage through and around the crates. Smart thinking, they probably had blankets or padding inside the crates and around them. Now that he had someone to talk to, someone to put his mind towards he didn't feel the pain as he did before; it was becoming a dull ache now instead of a sharp flame. He heard a few more bumps then something warm being pressed around his shoulders.

"It was the best I could find, an old fleece one, not as many holes as the rest so, I thought it would do. Here, I'll try to patch your wounds with some torn up pieces from the other ones I found."

A few minutes later he felt better, with a blanket around him and the worst of his wounds no longer bleeding, and... a friend. Finally he looked up and realized something he had failed to notice earlier.

"You, you are Robin, that boy wonder kid." How could he have failed to realize that earlier, he should have at least taken the mask into consideration.

"Yeah, I am." The kid, Robin, looked a little embarrassed as he spoke. "But umm, I don't know what to call you."

"I am called Re-" He paused for a moment, thinking. His hood lay somewhere else, Joker had ripped it off earlier leaving him in his red domino mask. "No, never mind that. My name is... my name is Jason." He hung his head, half gasping for breath, half anxious to see what the kid would make of that. If he was Robin, would he know?

"Nice to meet you Jason." He felt Robin give him a small handshake, obviously trying to not cause him further injury.

"You too." He looked Robin over from head to toe, the kid was in light short sleeves with basically, well, tights, underneath! Without any gloves to cover the rest of his arms Jason wondered how the boy couldn't be cold, or perhaps he was, but was not going to show weakness anywhere near Joker.

He moved his right arm up as far as he could in what he hoped was a gesture of welcoming. Fortunately the boy took it as such, curling up next to him, trying not to be invasive yet keep warm. Jason still pulled him to his chest easily. Feeling the warm spreading from the kids body to his. It was a lovely feeling to feel that kind of warmth again, actual living warmth, not just a heat blanket or a heater behind a wall, and he felt Robin snuggling into his chest. Soon he could hear rhythmic breathing as the teen slept, trusting Jason not to murder him in his sleep. Jason moved so he was protecting the boy as he slept. Right now Jason didn't care about his reputation. All he wanted was a break from the pain that hurt him even though he was no longer loosing blood. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and right before dropping off looked up at the roof, where he could see the night sky and a star through a small hole in the metal. '_Where are you Bruce? Why haven't you come for the boy yet?' _He wondered, then gave himself up to the peaceful blackness.

* * *

**Just a note that Jason is 19. He is spectacled to be 3-4 years older than Tim so I made him a middle 19, and Tim a late 15, almost 16 as you will later see…**

**If Jason seems a bit OOCish it's not what I'm aiming at. I've studied the character and I think his loneliness and lack of human contact would make him more venerable to a child like Tim as portrayed here. Speaking of which sorry if Tim is too soft, haven't read many comics with him as a main character. Need to find some though**


	2. Escape

When Tim woke up he was momentarily surprised at how uncomfortable his bed was. Then he remembered he wasn't in his bed, and that Batman had still not found him. '_This day just keeps getting better and better'_ he thought. Then he sat up straight and stretched, working out the kinks from the hard surface.

"Isn't exactly the bat mansion is it?" He turned to see Jason, or as he was last night, 'pillow', standing on one of the crates, testing out the ceiling for weaknesses.

"No, how do you know about the house?"

"I know that you live in a room across from the one wherein the snoring visitors always sleep. Your 'older brother' sleeps two doors down on the left, between your two rooms is an empty bedroom that you are forbidden to go in, am I right?"

"Oh my gosh have you been spying on me?" Tim stared, mouth open at how truthful the statement was. "And how are you on your feet, you were nearly bled out last night and now, you seem fine."

Jason held up a green… dart? "Adrenaline boosters, always have a few. They come in handy in situations. Need one?"

"No thanks, I don't do drugs before noon." Tim yawned. "Any progress with the roof?"

"None, it was recently repaired. Besides that small hole there are no structural weak points or gaps." Jason hopped down from the crate and sat down on the ground. "Unless you have metal cutters."

"They're in my utility belt." Tim sighed. He watched Jason's eye flicker to his waist.

"Ah." Was all Jason could say. Of course Joker had made sure to take his belt away before anything else happened.

"I don't suppose you have anything." Tim asked, looking up and down at Jason's clothing. No obvious weapons hiding but maybe...

"No I don't. That's all either in my jacket or bullet-proof vest. Neither of which I have at the moment." He passed for a second looking over at Tim. "The boosters were in my boot, hidden pocket there. No knives though, sorry."

"They wouldn't help in this situation anyways." Tim sighed and looked around at the crates. "Any food?"

Jason shrugged. "Apples and Oranges. Other then that just plants plants plants and an empty box that used to be carrying the blankets. Used to…" He mused over those last two words for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "Come on Rob, let's go escape The Joker!"

"Don't call me Rob." Tim muttered following Jason.

* * *

Jason walked over to the empty crate and grabbing a pile of blankets began to stuff them in the bottom, making small walls around the sides though leaving two dents where two people could perhaps sit in some small comfort.

"Ohhhhh." Robin murmured. "Oh you are brilliant Jason!" He laughed lightly, a nice sound that Jason liked and wished he could perhaps hear more often.

"Well then, grab some fruit and let's get packing!" He said with a sly grin, trying to sound like he was in charge of the matter but falling through at the end. He watched as Robin scrambled off and grabbed armfuls of the apples and oranges and brought them over.

"You're human too." He said to justify the amount he brought. "Don't suppose they have any meat do they?" Jason shook his head and watched as Robin brought more and more fruit.

"I think that's enough! If I let you go any longer we won't have anywhere to sit bird brain!" He laughed. Then the smile faded from his face as an old memory surfaced, one that had been buried for so long that he had forgotten it existed...

_"You going to stand there much longer or come join the living?"_

_"Go away Grayson!" The young boy in the Robin costume growled, not looking away from the mirror at the blue and black costumed teen behind him. "From that I've heard. _You_ spent a good 30 minutes 'admiring your reflection' so give me at least 2 on my own!"_

_A light hearted laugh and then: "Fine, have it your way kid. We're leaving in 5 minutes if you decide to come out." The teen disappeared from the doorway and his footsteps receded quickly. Jason, no, Robin, was alone. He paused for a moment, then licked the ends of his fingers and twirled the ends of his bangs slightly so that they curled in crescent moons on his forehead. '_Can't look too much like Grayson_.' He thought. Then ran off towards the control room, maybe if he was lucky he could sneak behind the computer desk and surprise everyone._

"You alright Jay?" Jason heard Robin's voice clearly as the memory faded.

"Fine, just felt a bit dizzy there." Robin nodded, he'd think it was loss of blood; which is what Jason wanted him to think. Quickly recovering from his moment of weakness he strode over to a corner and grabbed an iron bolt, small enough to fit in the door lock.

"How is shoving that in the lock going to help us escape?" Robin asked questioningly. "It's not going to pick a lock or anything like that, too big!"

"Come and see." Jason kneeled down in front of the door and began shoving the iron bolt into the keyhole, scraping the sides and making the pins inside jitter as they were jostled around. When he was satisfied with the marks around the slot he slide the iron bar under the door to the other side, where it lay on the ground as if discarded there randomly.

"I like you a lot right now." He heard Robin say as realization dawned.

"Just don't kiss me." Jason got up and Robin followed him back over to the corner.

"Now, get in the crate," Jason said as he grabbed the lid, "and try not to sneeze or cough or anything like that. And if you fart, I will murder you with my bare hands! I really will!" After Robin had slipped in Jason climbed in after him, and situated the lid so that it looked closed. They sat in the darkness with their fruit, the only light coming in through the cracks in the roof. They were facing each other cross wise, so their shoes were touching each others thighs and they could both see the other boys face.

Jason fiddled with the a ragged hole in his shirt to try to cover the awkward silence. They heard a banging noise and the sound of shoes slapping across the concrete.

"He's here." Jason murmured, not taking his eyes from his shirt. "Better keep quiet Rob."

"Tim."

"Sorry?" Jason looked up to see that Robin had removed his mask. A young boy who looked around 16 stared at him with a white face.

"My name is Timothy Drake. Not Rob." Tim said, then dropped his eyes to his lap as Jason stared. "I know who you are, so you may as well know who I am, eh Todd?" Tim smiled slightly as he said the name.

"Then you do know. Why did you trust me?" Jason asked, perplexed, how much did the kid know about him from Bruce?

"Yes." Tim cleared his throat. "You are Jason Peter Todd, you died by the hands of The Joker in Bosnia four years ago. I believe that you were brought back by a Lazarus Pit. And have reason to suspect you're the Red Hood everyone talks about. Am I correct?" Tim ignored the last part but Jason didn't catch it at that moment.

"Spot on Timmy." Jason smiled incredulously as Tim put the mask back on. He liked this kid. No matter how much he wanted to hate him once he felt better, Tim had just snuck his little self into Jason's heart. And right now he didn't care about how much he'd pay for that later.

* * *

Tim smiled back at Jason, then he heard keys jangling in the door to their small room and an all too familiar voice crooning.

"Oh my little birdies how I've waited for you. HAHAHAHAHA!" Tim fought to control his breathing as he heard shuffling around the room, a few rustles here and there and the rattle of his chains in the corner.

"Where are you hiding little birds?" The voice asked. "Come out or the punishment will be greater then you can imagine. I bought some new toys just for you after all." The sound of a crowbar being whacked against wood reached their ears, and Tim saw Jason go white. He reached forward and grasped Jason's hand, holding it firmly and protectively, trying to convey strength into his grip yet not crush his brothers hand. Wait, did he just think of him as a brother? As Tim's mind raced through this they heard Joker give a scream of dismay.

"NO! How could you have left Uncle J so soon you little-!" His voice died away at the end of the sentence. He must have discovered the key scratches and bar just outside, thrown carelessly aside in an escape no doubt. Before The Joker could finish cursing them however they heard the noise of a tugboat coming near to the warehouse. They heard The Joker spit a few more venomous words then silence, as he fled from detection.

Tim smiled broadly at Jason, who had a relieved look on his face. 'We made it' he mouthed at the older boy. Then they heard voices and heard the lid of their box being stapled down without anyone checking inside. Some of the crates were resealed then began the loading of the tug. Not one of them thought of the further significance of the person in charge of moving, how tenderly the men handled the crates, or how there were going to get out. They were away from The Joker.

And as far as either one was concerned, that meant they were home free.

* * *

**Nightwing and Batman get some perspective next chapter!**


	3. Reclaimed

**In my little head for this story Wally didn't die, they got a new Mount Justice location, and I'm only halfway through the second series of Young Justice so I may slip up a few times on things I don't yet know. Also Artemis is still wearing green in this, I don't like how her Tigress costume looks with her hair.**

* * *

The blue light from the large computer was the only light left on in the cave. It cast shadows on the wall, making the place look even more menacing than it usually did. The only person in the cave was a young man who lay slumped on the keyboard of the computer. His light breathing echoed around the cave as he slept, though even sleep was unable to erase the worry lines on his face.

He had been lying there for who knows how long when the blue light turned red and an alarm went off. The man groaned and after getting up to turn the noise off went to see what the Batcomputer had found. It was not good. Quickly he reached to his right and grabbed a small altered radiotelephone and pushed a few buttons before holding it to his ear like a cell phone.

"Cave to Bat. You there?"

He had only waited a second when he got a response.

"Here, any update on the situation?"

"Yeah we got a trace on Robin's belt. It's in a warehouse in East End by Rogers Yacht Basin, rather nice place actually or used to be. It fell into disrepair a few years ago and now who knows what lives there. Sending location now." He typed a few things on the computer keyboard before clicking enter. "Sent, should be arriving soon." He glanced down at his clothes, black jeans with a blue lined black hoodie. "Want me to suit up or…?"

"Stay at the cave Nightwing. I'll call you if I need backup."

"Right." He heard the line go dead and roughly shoved the radiotelephone back to its spot. Of course he knew what Batman was up to, he didn't want him to disappear too. Unfortunately, staying at home wasn't what he wanted at the moment as he walked quickly over to a small room where his black and blue suit hung. He quickly changed into it and after strapping on his boots as well walked quickly back to the cave.

"Sorry Bruce." He said as he grabbed his mask. "But I can't do nothing while he's in danger. You know what happened last time." He grabbed his personal cell phone from a shelf and quickly dialed a number.

"Wally, hey, who's in right now? Because I have a mission for the team."

* * *

Jason picked at a spot of dried mud on his boots. He had stuffed himself full of fruit in the last hour or so, and now only Tim was eating. Methodically pulling the skin off an orange as the citrus scent took over the air inside. Outside of the crate there were shouts and bangs as they finally pulled away from the dock. Jason had heard how long it took for ships to take off but an hour was ridiculous. He grabbed an apple and tossed it from hand to hand, the skin of the apple barely making a noise as it hit his skin. He had taken his gloves off while eating earlier.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Tim mouthing words at him. Fortunately he had been taught to lip read so deciphering the message wasn't too hard. 'You okay?'

'Fine, why?' Jason mouthed back.

'You seem,' Tim paused in the middle trying to find the right word 'sad.'

'Just thinking.' Jason said with a small shrug, he almost missed the apple but got his fingers around it at the last second. 'How old are you?' He asked, voicing his curiosity.

'Fifteen, I'm turning Sixteen next week though.' Tim mouthed with a small smile.

Jason missed the apple. It hit the blanket in silence before rolling down to rest by Tim's leg.

_Turning 16 next week_, Jason had heard that before.

Tim put his hand on Jason's knee. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He paused. 'Nothing that I want to discuss.'

_Turning 16 next week._

Tim changed the subject. 'Why haven't Batman and Nightwing found us yet?'

Jason didn't answer. He didn't see Tim's question in the first place but if he had it wouldn't have helped at all. He felt Tim shift slightly then heard the deep breaths that meant the kid was asleep. Or going there anyways.

_16 next week..._

* * *

Nightwing walked into the Mount Justice living room. Everyone was gathered either in the kitchen cooking, or on the couch watching TV. Kid Flash looked up as he entered.

"Hey Dude! What was with the phone call and, what's the mission?" Before Nightwing could answer Beast Boy broke in.

"Where's Robin? Last time we saw him he was with you and the Batman, and that was last weekend!"

"I… I don't know where Robin is right now." Nightwing answered honestly. "Which is why I need Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy to come with me." When he finished speaking Batgirl stood up with a frown on her face. "Not me?" She asked.

"No. This is a job for more experienced members. I can't let you go." He explained calmly. How to explain to her that he didn't want her around because he wanted his original team, his original friends, with the exception of Kaldur who was in Atlantis, to be with him for this one.

"Oh it's because I'm a girl isn't it?" She demanded glaring at him. Miss Martian gave her a weird look. "Uhh, Batgirl. I'm a girl too."

"Yeah but you're older. Since I'm only 6 months younger than him he thinks he can tell me what to do. Isn't that right?!" She glared at Nightwing, who sighed in exasperation.

"No, I just want to have a little old timey reunion. Besides even if you come you'll complain that it's boring." On that note he quickly grabbed Miss Martian's wrist and lead her out of the room, followed by the rest of the people he had named.

"What's wrong with her?" Superboy asked Nightwing as they walked down the halls.

"Family matters." He said simply. They took their cue from him and dropped the subject.

"So where are we going?" Artemis finally asked.

"To rescue Robin." Nightwing said looking back at everyone. "Any objections?!"

He was met with a bunch of grinning faces in response.

* * *

Batman silently landed the Batplane on top of the warehouse roof. Hopping out he surveyed his location. A quiet place by the dockside. Out in the bay a tug boat sailed, practically brimming with crates. Ignoring the boat he got out a grappling hook and after securing it to the side of the building, slid down to an open window. He perched there on the edge looking inside at the brightly lit warehouse.

It had lustrous wooden floors, though it was completely empty except for a small door at the back. Batman swung inside, checking for any signs of a trap, finding none he crossed the floor quickly to the room. The door opened without protest, swinging forwards on smoothly oiled hinges. He found a most unnerving sight inside. It was empty except for a small pedestal in the middle, where Robin's belt lay, on top of that was an old crowbar crusted with blood, and on top of that...

After checking the room thoroughly he left the warehouse quickly. Not revealing his pent up rage on the outside, though inside of him it stormed in anger and frustration. And fear. Fear was the center of all those other thoughts, fear. Fear of loosing another child to a monster. He didn't even spare a backwards look at the red helmet, the red hood, that topped the pedestal of fear.

The red helmet, on the crowbar, which rested upon Robin's belt.

* * *

Tim woke up a few hours later to a bucket of salt water being dumped on his head. He sat up gasping as he felt a rough hand drag him out of the crate and he was thrown on the deck of the ship. He hit the ground with a exclamation of hurt. "Ouch!" He yelled, checking to see if his leg was okay. The people surrounding him took that as a hostile sign however and all of a sudden twenty guns were pointing at him. "Guns don't scare me." He growled then stood up defiantly. Before he could move however a pretty young lady with light green skin and red hair stepped out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She purred. Tim looked down at the thing she was dragging, if he hadn't recognized the jacket he wouldn't have known who it was. She was holding Jason by the back of his shirt but he showed no signs of life as he dangled in her grip. His back was covered in blood, which had splashed onto other parts of his body, making him overall a bloody mess.

"Oh boy…" Tim murmured to himself. He'd have to patch Jason's wounds, AGAIN, considering they ever got out of this mess. Plants in the crates why hadn't he seen it before now? Of course it was Poison Ivy, who else would have so many plants, most dangerous or rare.

"Make a move against me, and your little friend gets it!" She hissed, then tossed Jason's limp form at Tim's feet. Tim immediately knelt down and taking off his yellow cape, he covered Jason's back in it, hoping to protect from infection. He clutched Jason to his chest as he felt the older boy tremor even in his arms.

"Robin?" Tim heard Jason whisper softly.

"Yeah I'm here." He spoke softly into Jason's ear, not wanting to display weakness between the two of them with Ivy around.

"Something's wrong with my eyes. I can't see, it's all a blur." He tried to grasp Tim's hand but fell short a few inches. Tim saved him from embarrassment by moving his hand slightly so that Jason's hand rested upon his.

"What have you done to him?" He demand of Poison Ivy, looking her right in the eyes with what he hoped was a challenging look.

"Oh, nothing much. A little bit of Cassava poisoning never hurt anyone." She grinned wickedly as Tim racked his mind for anything to do with Cassava plants. A small blurb from a book he had once read popped into mind.

_'Cassava poisoning can be deadly. Even at lower levels it can cause a chronic condition known in Africa as __konzo. Symptoms include weakness, tremors, a lack of coordination, vision problems, and partial paralysis.'_†

"Oh no." He whispered softly. "Hood, Hood are you okay? Can you stand?" He tried to help Jason stand but ending up catching him instead as he fell, his legs shaking as Tim lowered him to the ground.

"What have you done?!" He demanded of Poison Ivy, he felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as he defiantly stared her down. As he watched her hold up a small radio to her head.

"Hello, Harely dear. Would you mind telling Joker that I have two escaped kids here? One of which still needs his lesson… Thanks." She set it down with a smile. Forget about how much she hated The Joker, that 'Hood' kid had yelled such rude things at her that for once she couldn't care less.

* * *

Jason and Tim were shoved in a small room to wait for The Joker to come. Tim was surprised to see tears rolling down Jason's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He had at least hoped that Jason would try to stay strong for him but he wasn't even trying to hold back the tears, or hide them for any matter.

"Jason?" Tim asked again tentatively.

"You're turning 16 next week." Jason said with a small sob.

"And?" There had to be more then that Tim thought.

"I was also turning 16 the week after." Jason said quietly.

Then it hit Tim like a train.

He was the exact same age as Jason had been the first time he died.

* * *

Nightwing grabbed his communicator from his belt as it rang. "Hello, what?" He stopped for a moment before clipping the device back on his belt.

"What's wrong now?" Miss Martian asked politely as she could.

"Batman's lead was a dead end. We're on our own in this hunt."

* * *

**† Wicked Plants by Amy Stewart**

**Trying to make each chapter at least 200 words longer than the one before it, trying to build up the climax here before pulling it all down!**

**Also not too sure about the age parts but I wanted (needed) to add some extra drama in there, soooo... Non-Canon age guessing! Whoo!**

**And Ivy, not too sure how to portray her but I think a round of Jason's language would push anyone's buttons.**


	4. Joker

**Realized earlier that I haven't been the most clear on the jacket/no jacket situation. So, to clear up the continuum he doesn't have his thick jacket that he usually wears, however he is wearing a hoodie, which I kept calling a jacket in the last chapters because I was stupid and forgot, I'm going to fix that now.**

* * *

Miss Martian looked at Nightwing to see how he would take it. He was strangely calm, too calm. M'gann knew that she shouldn't be looking into his thoughts but she could feel the fear, and anger, coming off him in waves without even trying to reach in. She reached over and put her hand on him arm.

"We'll find him." She said bravely. "We'll find him, and we'll bring him back and pamper him with a bunch of earth stuff."

Despite the situation, Nightwing braved a small smile. "Thanks M'gann." He strode quickly towards the hanger. "We'll take the sphere, and try to figure it out from there. Then when we get Robin back we'll put a tracker in his side." He saw their reactions then quickly explained. "He's less likely to part with his rib then his arm. Besides it's a less likely place for a tracker so it shouldn't be cut out." Further ignoring their looks he kept walking.

When they got to the hanger Superboy found Sphere, and after it changed to the Super-Cycle they got in, and flew off.

As they circled above Gotham Miss Martian attempted to find Robin telepathically. They passed over a tug boat, on which a fight seemed to be breaking out, and she felt a small blip in the telepathic field. "He's nearby!" She said excitedly. "I felt him for a moment, I think he's unconscious but he's still alive!" She laughed breathily.

"Good job Miss. M." Nightwing said with a smile. "Let's follow them and see what they're up to before we bust Robin out." He paused then added. "But if we see him get hurt, we go in immediately."

* * *

Jason groaned as Tim gently washed his back with water from the bay that had leaked in. The boy was trying to be gentle, but it was salt water he was using so it didn't matter how gentle he was when he swabbed Jason's back, it still hurt. Outside of the cabin they could hear shouting, perhaps some of the crew members didn't want Joker to come, and the two birds couldn't blame them.

Jason was feeling better after Ivy reversed the effects of the Cassava root, leaving him slightly dizzy and still recovering feeling in his left leg, which had begun to numb earlier.

"So, what happened to you?" Tim finally asked Jason.

"Rosebush." Jason ignored the look Tim was probably giving him.

"Rose… bush…?" Tim stopped cleaning for a moment and looked at Jason in concern.

"Well, she hit me with it." He looked back to see Tim raising an eyebrow at him from under his black mask. "After I cursed her out…" He added in admission. He had yelled a string of words at Ivy when she had found them.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Tim began to clean again, the blood quickly turning his cape red.

"Never." Jason smirked and lay his head back down on his arms. "You done killing me yet?"

"Shut up or I'll toss you into a pool of lemon juice." Tim said as he stopped cleaning and went to wash the blood out of his cape.

"What circle of Dante's Inferno did you crawl out of?"

"What if I dumped salt on your back first?" Tim wrung out the cloth.

"Easy there satan." Jason smirked and heard Tim give a snort of amusement.

"But a rose bush?" Tim said incredulously.

"She likes plants, besides: 'Every rose has it's thorns.' " Jason quoted. It was an old proverb he had heard somewhere and taken a liking too.

" 'Instead of complaining that the rosebush is full of thorns, be happy that the thorn bush has roses.' " Tim quickly shot the German proverb back in retaliation.

"Don't get clever birdie." Jason shot back just as quickly, all the while thinking to himself that maybe a little brother wasn't too bad after all. At least one with such a dark sense of humor anyways. He had some competition.

"Hey, you're a bird too aren't you? Being a _belaya vorona_." _White Crow._ The Russian equivalent of a Black Sheep if his memory served him correctly. He was tempted to say something mean back, but since the kid was already so broken from earlier he decided upon irony instead.

"_Ya ne ponimayu, Russkiy._" It was half true, he knew some Russian but it never had been his strong suit in languages. He felt Tim wrap the remaining dry part of his cape around the wounds again, then Tim lay next to him, pressing his small clothed form against Jason's bare arm. They had taken off his shirt to clean the wounds, and Jason didn't look forward to putting that back on.

"What are we going to do Hood?" Tim asked despairingly, Jason knew the kid was at the breaking point and was only pretending to be otherwise.

"No idea Robin. No idea." He got up and ignoring the blood stains, pulled his shirt over his head. It was soon followed by his hoodie, which had been taken off of him before the whipping. "But I need new clothes." He grabbed the cape from the floor where it had fallen when he stood up and tossed it to Tim.

"Hey, why the long face?" He reached down and turned Tim's face up so they looked into each others eyes. "I bet you that someone is coming for us. I bet they've already found us and are waiting for the right opportunity to get us out of here. Okay?" He forced a smile on his face.

Tim perked up a bit. "Yeah! Nightwing can get Miss Martian and she can find us!" He laughed softly. "Then they can all break us loose, right?"

"Sounds good to me kiddo."

* * *

Superboy listened intently, he could barely hear above the shouting but he thought he could hear Robin speaking to someone, someone who sounded strangely familiar that he couldn't place.

"I think I can hear Robin in there, he's talking to somebody who I don't recognize though."

"Use your infrared vision to see." Nightwing commanded softly.

Superboy nodded then looking back to the tug he described what he saw. "I see him, he's… he's laying down next to someone. No, now that person is getting up. The person seems to be pulling a shirt on, wait he just tossed something to the one who I think is Robin." He turned to Nightwing. "What do you think of this?"

Nightwing was deep in thought, resting his head on his arm which was propped up against the side of the Super-Cycle. "I think it looks like Friend got hurt, Robin probably helped since he knows first aid from me and Batman. What are they doing now?"

Superboy looked back. "Someone's dragged them on deck. I can't tell who's who now."

Artemis got out some binoculars and trained them on the deck of the tug. "I see them, Robin's there yeah, and so's his friend. Nightwing's analysis looks right to me. I see Ivy there as well, and… oh my gosh." She froze.

"Artemis? You all right?" Wally asked, concerned for the safety of his girlfriend.

"Joker's there." She hissed softly.

"Let me see." Nightwing grabbed the binoculars from her quickly and turned them to the deck of the ship. His eyes scanned over the scene and as he watched he saw Tim, no, Robin, look up at the sky and for a moment thought he could see a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"What do you see?" Asked Superboy.

"He, The Joker, has someone, he just tossed him in another boat, I can't see the person anymore, I think that was Robin's friend. Now he's walking over to Robin, he's thrown him in the boat too. Now Joker is talking to Ivy, Harely is visible in the boat now. She's dragging Robin and his friend into the cabin on that boat." Nightwing set the binoculars down. "When they leave follow them. Joker is never going to touch another Robin ever again!" He spat the last part out venomously; not noticing the concerned looks from his teammates who didn't get it. Who didn't know.

* * *

Tim felt himself tossed through empty space for a moment before his face smacked against a wooden wall. He heard Jason land next to him with an undignified yelp, then the door closed, and they were in another cabin, a darker one. He sat up rubbing his forehead and trying to adjust his eyes to the dark space. He felt the engine chugging beneath him as they slide over the water. He thought about what he saw earlier, had he really seen Sphere with most of the team in tow? Or had it just been a delusion brought on by thirst. He nudged Jason with his elbow.

"Don't have any water I suppose?" He tried hopefully.

"None, want an adrenaline booster though?" Jason had three of them sitting on his leg, as he spoke he grabbed one and after fiddling with the top a bit stuck it in his left arm deftly. Tim had thought he had been looking tired beforehand and realized that the one from earlier must have worn off by now.

"I'll try." Tim groaned, pretending to be forced into it when really he had been wanting a boost of energy. After the initial shock of a needle he felt cold seeping through his veins and suddenly felt more awake then he had in a long time. "Woah." Was all he could comment.

"Try that and coffee one day. It'll wake you up in the morning for sure." Jason said with a sly smile slipping the leftover dart back in his boot.

"I sure won't fall asleep in school after that." Tim commented. Jason grinned and standing up leaned against the door, trying to listen. As he did that the door opened and he almost fell onto Harley Quinn.

"Now where ya going birdie?" She asked with a slight pout. "Puddin's not done with ya yet now is 'e?"

"Punch her in the face!" Tim yelled encouragingly from the back of the room. "She's not a girl she's a psychopath!"

Jason gave Tim an exasperated look. "I don't fight girls, psychopath or not."

Harley shrugged, grinning. "I don't either usually!" She chirruped. Then grabbing the top of the door frame she swung and knocked Jason back with her legs before slamming the door.

"Did she just… I don't… No way she..." Jason started rambling as Tim attempted not to giggle at his friends plight. "You couldn't just knock her out could you?" Tim said smiling.

"Shut up." Jason sat in a corner, away from Tim, to pout over being beaten by a small female. While he did that Tim got up and started feeling around the walls for weak spots. Now that he had the adrenaline booster he felt wide awake, and was itching to get out and run around a bit before collapsing on the couch with a soda and the TV remote. Finding a small weak spot in the wood he started to fumble with it, the wood scratching his bare hands.

"Toss me one of the empty booster shells will ya?" He called back over his shoulder. He was pleased when one rolled to a stop next to his right foot a few seconds later. "Thanks!" He grabbed it and started digging into the wood. He was joined a few moments later by Jason, who stood next to him, watching the progress. Before Tim could hiss at him to help out Jason had grabbed the other empty syringe and had starting alongside him. They worked that way for what felt like ages, but in reality was only thirty minutes, until Tim heard footsteps coming along the hall. Quickly hiding the syringes beneath a loose plank they sat down in front of the hole, watching the door.

To no one's surprise Harley Quinn came back in, she looked around a bit before her eyes fell on the two boys in the corner.

"Aww, given up already then? Guess Mr. J did a good one on ya earlier. For being the famous Red Hood ya sure gave in easy." Tim quickly turned to Jason to hold him back but where his friend had been sitting there was now empty space. Cursing under his breath he mentally went through the list of injuries the older boy was probably going to get, and how best to deal with them.

"I didn't give in easy clown doll." Jason hissed at Harley. He stood right in front of her, glaring down at the thin female. "Maybe it hasn't occurred to you that this is a trap, maybe me and the bird boy here were sent in by Batman. Maybe he's out to get us right now, and we're just waiting for the right opportunity to strike!"

She regarded him cooly, obviously not buying the idea. "Only desperate people say that. You and the kid are on ya own in this one Hood aren't ya?" She grinned for a moment in her small triumph then added: "Puddin sent me to say that we'll be arriving soon at your final destination. He'll deal with ya when we get there. And he said to tell the Hood this, 'think of last time, then think of the kid'!" Tim guessed there was an evil cackle in there but she didn't add it.

"Enjoy your last hours!" She skipped off, shutting the door behind her. Or she would have if Jason hadn't stuck his foot out. Tim was up in a flash as Harley was knocked out with a single blow from Jason's fist.

"That felt good." He admitted sheepishly. They ran out on the deck, the spring air spinning around them. Tim felt it flowing through his hair, it was a nice cold breeze off of the bay. Pausing a moment to enjoy it he searched quickly for the nearest shore. He pointed quickly off the stern of the ship, past the cabin and main deck, to a few docks and warehouses. He saw Jason give a nod out of the corner of his eye, then they ran. Passing the cabin and the knocked out girl, past the steering room, and that was as far as Tim got. He felt a foot slam into his stomach and he hit the deck of the ship on his knees, gasping for breath and recoiling from the sudden pain. He saw Jason on the edge of the ship, one foot on the railing looking back at him. Tim tried to nod encouragingly for him to go on without him but when his head raised he felt the cold metal of a gun through his hair.

"Take one step, jump off that rail, and the boy gets it!" Joker said with a cackle. '_Great, he's in a good mood'_ Tim thought sarcastically. That was bad, though with the Joker any mood was bad.

He tried to yell after Jason, tell him to save himself and damn the consequences but instead he saw the grey clad figure walking back towards them. He held his hands at eye level, yet kept his gaze locked on the ground as he stood in front of Joker.

"Good boy good, so you've learned your lesson. Taking after the first Robin now aren't you? Being a good boy and all that." He paused dramatically. "I'm not buying it." He took the gun and held it up to Tim's cheek. "Let my clowns arrest you without fight and I'll consider letting the boy go. If not the boy goes boom!" He grinned as he pressed the gun harder into Tim's face. Tim could already hear the click, feel the strike of the bullet as his life was taken. Instead Joker's henchman quickly handcuffed Jason and he felt the pressure release as the gun was taken away from his face. As soon as he was out of danger however Jason struck. "Run!" He yelled as, kicking his two guards down, he charged Joker. He managed to get a few blow in before a shot was heard and he fell.

Tim kept running, he as almost there, until another shot rang out and his leg flared in pain. He collapsed against the rail as Joker reclaimed the two escapees. He saw that Jason had managed to not get shot, instead the bullet hit his hand cuffs and though his wrist was bruised he had suffered no further injury.

"Well, that failed!" He said lightheartedly as they were chained just outside the steering room. Tim mentally face palmed.

* * *

Kid Flash was shocked out of his day dream when Miss Martian landed on the roof, uncloaking herself when she touched down.

_"Joker has both of them chained up."_ She informed them telepathically. _"Robin suffered a gunshot wound to the leg but he looks okay besides that. He isn't in the best position however."_ She sent them a telepathic image of the boy. His hands were chained above his head against, but this time he was on his knees in the ground, the chain just short enough that he couldn't lay down.

_"And the other one, in the red mask?"_ Nightwing asked.

_"Dude, why do you even care about who that dude is? I mean he's just a causality right?"_ Wally looked around to see everyone glaring at his in disapprovement.

"Wally." Artemis glared at him._ "Haven't you though that he may, you know, be watching out for Robin? I mean he has gotten the worst of the wounds."_

_"Yeah sure, and I'm just positive the stuff he was injecting the kid with wasn't drugs!"_

Nightwing sighed so loudly it was heard telepathically.

_"Let's just get this over with. Break in, break out. Now let's go see how Superboy is doing on that entrance."_ They all climbed down a fire escape, peering into the hole that their Kryptonian friend had left in the wall. However Superboy was not there.

_"His telepathic link is broken. I can't reach him."_ Miss Martain informed. Just then a few small gas bombs hit the floor by their feet.

"Woah!" Kid Flash said in surprise, then he quickly ran over and disposed of them outside. However this move had been anticipated as on his return more gas bombs had taken the earlier ones place and were now streaming gas. "Not cool." He added as he quickly ran around his friends, funneling the gas up, however something was wrong, there was something that seemed off to him, how could anyone know to throw the new bombs as- Ow! His thoughts were distracted as something hit him the chest. He held it up to see what it was. "Uh oh." The gas bomb went off in his hand and he felt himself hit the hard floor as he lost consciousness. The last thing he thought of was his friends, who were probably succumbing to the effects as well.

Then blackness.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed/favved/watched this story so far! It's great to know that at least someone out there cares. Also plotting out a follow up story to this with Damian. Looking forward to starting that!**


	5. Reunion of the Birds

Artemis was the first to come back to consciousness. She groaned softly and tried to move her hands, only to find that she was handcuffed along with the rest of her team. Quickly she scanned her surroundings. A warehouse, as usual with the Joker, there were old crates stacked around the walls, giving the feeling that it was seldom used but still operational as a whole. She saw Robin hanging nearby, still the same position as she had seen telepathically earlier, but now he was awake. Looking positively bored he was trying to find a comfortable way to sit as his knees had probably fallen asleep by now. She also saw the person in the red mask. He was chained to a post about 8 feet away from them, laying down on the floor as if asleep. Though the small pool of blood by his right arm, the part closest to them, told her otherwise.

_When M'gann wakes up we'll all establish telepathic link and talk to him. We'll all get out of this and no one will have to fake their death this time._ The joke however didn't make her feel any better as she leaned back against the wall, drumming her fingers on the floor. Fortunately no sign of The Joker so far, they were lucky, if this could be called luck.

After what felt like hours later she felt Nightwing stir on her right. She nudged him with her elbow and when he turned to look at her she hissed under her breath. "Elbow Miss Martian for me. See if she can link us up." Nightwing nodded in reply then turned and elbowed M'gann as lightly as he could though it took a few hits before she stirred, glaring at the 24 year old. He mouthed at her to link them up, which she did seconds later.

_'Link established. _Don't _elbow me again Nightwing.'_

_'It was my idea M'Gann.' _Artemis admitted. _'Don't blame him. After all, I got him pretty well the first time!'_ She tried to keep the pride out of her voice. After all how many women could say that they elbowed Nightwing?

_'I'm __just loving the girl talk.' _Nightwing thought sarcastically.

_'Fine, M'Gann can you link us up to Robin and friend? If they're conscious.'_

_'Give me a minute.'_ They paused as the Martian female concentrated. _'There.'_ She announced at last.

Artemis looked over to see the guy in the red mask look up at them quickly, surprised.

_'This is a telepathic link.'_ Artemis quickly explained. _'Me, Nightwing, Miss Martain and Robin are linked up as everyone else is still knocked out.'_

Red mask lowered his head back down. _'You're not riffling around inside my head are you?'_ His telepathic voice sounded familiar, a spark at the edge of her mind. She couldn't place it but knew she had heard that voice before. Now to see if she could recognize his speech patterns.

_'No.'_ Miss Martian quickly assured. _'You would know if I was, though I won't __unless you're a threat.'_

_'Yeah, the guy whose been beaten with a crowbar, _and_ a rosebush will be a _huge _threat.' _Artemis was surprised at how well the sarcasm carried over, then she thought how similar he sounded to Nightwing when he said that.

_'Rose… bush…?' _Nightwing raised an eyebrow. Red mask didn't reply.

_'Ivy.'_ Robin explained. _'She learned the few words that she doesn't want to be called again. Fortunately I was asleep for it.'_ Artemis got the feeling he added that last bit on for Nightwing's sake, he never wanted to hear his little brothers curse though once when he had told the second Robin off for 'language' the kid had replied 'English!' It had been comical to see Nightwing glare at the teen.

'_Ummmm.' _Artemis was the first to break the ice that followed. _'What's your name? Or what can we call you? I feel weird just calling you 'red mask' in my mind.'_

_'He's the bloody Red Hood Artemis!' _ Robin's voice came again over the link. She was surprised at the amount of excitement in his voice. It wasn't normal for teenagers to freak out when meeting a criminal was it? Then again it was Robin after all.

_'You are the Red Hood?'_ Nightwing thought, equally surprised.

_'No, I'm the Easter Bunny, can't you tell?'_ She could practically hear the glare in his thoughts.

_'I thought you were Santa Claus!'_ She tried to joke but it had sounded a lot better in her head, well in her head before her head said it. However it was good enough for the moment. She watched as Red Hood, or as she was now called him, Hood, twisted his body so that he was able to A: Get his handcuffs around front, and B: Sit up against the post normally, after shifting and repositioning a few chains. He now looked directly at them and Artemis could see why he had been hesitant to do so before. His shirt and hoodie were torn, the skin bruising underneath. His left cheek was swelling and there was a small line of blood by his mouth, probably from biting something.

_'That bad?'_ He looked directly at her and he thought it and she knew that he had noticed her stare.

_'I'm sorry, it's __just-'_ Her thoughts faltered as she searched for the right words. _'I never knew how truly cruel the Joker was.'_ She decided on.

_'He's done worse.'_ She felt Nightwing stiffen beside her and knew what it was about. She didn't need to look at him to know that he had that look on his face, the look he had when he thought of people he'd lost. She wondered who he had lost to Joker, and if he blamed himself.

As she thought of the words to comfort him she heard footsteps, and the door creaking as it swung in, and The Joker stepped through. He held a crowbar in hand and the way he grinned at Hood she suddenly knew where the bruises had come from.

"Well, nice to see most of you kids are awake. Especially you." He pointed to Hood with the crowbar. "Though not for much longer I think, how long can someone tolerate pain do you think?" He looked at Nightwing. "I don't know about you, or birdie here," he jerked his thumb in the direction of Robin, "but I think the other bird knows. Too bad he can't tell you!"

Then it hit Artemis. Robin, the second Robin. That's who Nightwing had lost to Joker. She shuddered as she realized what the poor kid must have been put through. She had barely known him, and found him a bit bossy in an amusing childlike way, but she knew how much Nightwing had loved the kid even if he had never shown it.

"But," Joker brought out a remote from behind his back, "I can sure show you."

Artemis turned to see Nightwing pale as The Joker switched on a television, the static danced across the screen. "I bet our little Robin would love to see this, see what happened to the one before him!" The Joker laughed.

_'Martian, can you telepathically knock Robin out?'_ Artemis thought that was a weird request from Nightwing, though she could understand it, then realized it wasn't Nightwing who had asked, it was Red Hood.

_'Yeah, why?'_

_'I know what this is like. He shouldn't see this.'_ He sounded ashamed, which set Artemis wondering again who he was. Could only one, or even two beatings make a person sound so defeated?

_'Hey! I'll be fine seeing this, after all I had to watch Red over there get beat earlier!' _Robin protested, then he slumped down in a faint as Miss Martian used her powers. Red Hood nodded at her in a quiet thanks, the link had been broken after the telepathic surge and wouldn't be able to be opened for a while.

"What's this silent code between you guys?" Joker asked looking them over. "I'm guessing the Martian, speaking of which, don't try to loosen the chains, otherwise." He took out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the unconscious Robin. "Birdie dies. And I'm not the best shot in the world so who knows what I'll hit! Now!" He turned back to the screen. "Let's watch history shall we?"

He clicked the remote once and the recording whirred to life.

* * *

_"I lied." Robin whirled around to look at his mother, she stood there pointing a gun at him. "You see, I can't afford to have you stirring up trouble. I've been dipping into the medical funds myself. If you blow the whistle on The Joker, the ensuring investigation would certainly uncover my embezzling." The Joker strode over to stand next to her, his purples and greens contrasting with her white shirt and blonde hair. "Sorry about that, kid." She continued. "Looks like you chose the wrong person to trust, this time. What should we do with him?"_

_She turned to Joker to see him smiling even wider. "Something I've wanted to do for years." He cackled, then slammed the butt of his gun into Jason's arm, knocking it aside as he delivered a follow up punch to Jason's face, knocking the boy back on the floor. Jason swam in and out of consciousness as stars danced before his eyes._

_"Come now Birdboy! You're not going to sleep on me already, are you? The party's just got started! Let's __bogey!" Jason slammed his fist into The Joker's stomach before one of Joker's thugs grabbed him, punching him in the face again before kicking him to the side, where Jason lay, curled up in the fetal position, arms across his stomach as he gasped for air.  
_

_"That wasn't very nice." The Joker waved his two thugs away, leaving him, Robin, and Sheila in the room. "You've been a bad boy, you must be punished. So let me tell you right from the start. _This is gonna hurt you a lot more then it does me._' Jason attempted to get up, only to be knocked back down by the crowbar. The bottom right part of his mask ripped as the crowbar swung into it. The Joker continued in this way for a while. After the first 30 seconds Sheila walked over to the other side of a wall to smoke, and try to block out the noises._

_"Oh that looked like it hurt a lot more." The Joker looked down at the fallen boy. "So tell me, which hurts more. A?" Whack! "Or B?" Whack! "Forehand" Whack! "Or backhand?" Whack! Jason gasped as his chest erupted in pain. Breathing hurt suddenly. He kicked against the next few blows, trying to get up but failing. The Joker stopped and cackled for a moment as Jason caught his breath. Looking down at the floor he could see __blood pooling around his mouth._

_Jason turned back towards The Joker, a small undefinable whisper escaping his lips. The Joker knelt next to him mimicking the noises. "A little louder lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always impedes the oratory." While he spoke he ruffled Jason's hair. As soon as he had finished however Jason spat blood at him. Joker responded by slamming the boy's face into the concrete. "Now that was rude, the first boy blunder had some manners." Jason grinned crookedly at him. "I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can further follow in his footsteps." Joker paused paused. "Nah! I'm just gonna keep hitting you with this crowbar!" He raised his arm for another blow.  
_

_Finally Sheila got tired of this, and it had been a long while since Jason had ceased to make any noise. She walked out as Joker declared. "My but that was fun! A bit messy though."_

_"But what about Batman? What will he do when he finds out what you have done to his little friend?"_

_"Mmm, hadn't thought of that." The Joker admitted. "He's a vengeful one, this could get sticky. Maybe it'd be best if I let no traces." His thugs came back into the room. "Too bad you had to witness this Sheila, now you are doomed to share his fate."_

_"It won't work Joker!" She shouted frantically. "Batman will know what you have done!"_

_"Then it is best to get away from here then isn't it?" As his thugs bound her to a post Joker brought out a bomb. "Good thing I never go anywhere without at least one explosive." One of the thugs set the bomb next to her. "It's set for 10 minutes, I'll enjoy the thought of you counting every second of them."_

_As the door slammed she hung her head low. "That's not fair Joker, I played straight with you."_

_As she sat in her despair she heard a low moan._

_"Jason! You're still alive!" They locked eyes before hers quickly flitted back to the bomb, 2 minutes. "The bomb, deactivate it!" She yelled frantically._

_"In no shape… to handle… that." He said softly crawling over to where she was tied. "Gotta.. get you outta here… I'll save you… Mom…" The clock beeped 57 seconds as her bonds slipped free. "Run for it… go…" He said before he fell over from exhaustion and blood loss._

_"Come on, let me help you." She pulled him up and helped him over to the door. "We'll both get out of this together." 19 seconds… "We're almost there." 12 seconds… She set him down. "Stay here while I get the door." 5 seconds… She turned the knob and pushed, but the door didn't open. "The door!" She gasped out. "What's wrong?" Jason lifted his head slightly. 1 second… "IT'S LOCKED! The Joker locked us in here!" Jason quickly pushed himself to his feet, standing between his mother and the bomb. There was a red hot flame across the screen, then nothing._

* * *

Nightwing stared at the screen. All that pain, all that suffering, Jason was only 15… He felt tears burn down his cheeks as he realized what it was like for his friend. For his little brother. He could hear Artemis and M'Gann sobbing in the background but the sounds didn't register. That was how Jason had died.

"Well, I can see that certainly had an effect." Joker said looking over the four awake leaguers, Wally had woken up mid video and now sat in shock, for once he was at a loss for words. "Now let's add more drama to this situation. Which hurts more do you think? A, or B?" He slapped the crowbar against his hand as he spoke. "There's one person in this room who knows." He turned away from the young adults, past the unconscious bird, to the Red Hood. "So tell me, forehand? Or backhand?" He lightly touched Hood's cheek with the crowbar as he spoke. "What will it be my little birdie?"

Nightwing saw Hood eyes turn to his, they locked eyes as the younger one spoke. "D." Nightwing felt as if he had been stabbed, 'D', it wasn't just a letter of the alphabet, it had been one of Jason's nicknames for him when he'd been in a good mood. Otherwise his nickname helped it all go downhill from there.

"Hmm, that's not an answer." Joker frowned. "So let's just translate it into something else, how about 'D', for death!" He loosed the Red Hood's, no, Jason's chains from the pole and threw him onto the floor. Then he raised the crowbar high-

_"NO!"_ Nightwing yelled, straining against the cuffs. He saw Joker turn towards him. "No?" The clown said, tilting his head to the side. Nightwing felt the cuffs slipping, he strained one last time and ignoring the pain as his skin tore, slipped free, catching himself before he could fall facedown on the floor. The Joker backed away from Jason as Nightwing got to his feet and ran over to where his brother lay. He gingerly hoisted Jason into his lap, holding the teens head to his chest. His tears splashed onto Jason's face and he pressed their bodies together. Trying to protect him where he had failed before. He felt Jason's arms wrap around him as well, and they sat there like that. Arms around each other, touching as much as they could, trying to make up for the lost years. Dick felt Jason's shoulders shake and realized his brother was crying as well.

They heard footsteps as the Joker approached them. "Now my little birdies, what shall we do now that you are back together?" He cooed wickedly.

"You can't touch him." Dick stated looking Joker in the eye. "You will _never_ touch him again as long as I live!" His words rang in the silence.

"They can be arranged." Joker said, then Dick felt a sudden pain in his back, the crowbar. He bent over double, half in pain, half trying to protect his brother, he grabbed Jason's hands in his and held them to his heart. If his little brother could put up with this when he was little over half Dick's age, then Dick sure as hell could. He felt Joker slap him again, his leg, his back bone, his shoulder, his neck, and finally his cheek. He fell over on the last one, the fall pushing him and Jason over. Dick repositioned himself with his head over Jason's heart, it may had been possible for one shot to kill both of them, but at least he would die first. Thus fulfilling his promise to Joker. His left hand still grasped Jason's right. He glared down The Joker, ignoring the burning feeling in his face. Then something behind the clown caught his attention.

"Leave him alone Joker." The Joker whirled around, gun in hand, to see Superboy standing between him and Robin. Nightwing used this as a distraction, pushing himself to his knees and propping Jason back up against his body.

"Ohhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Joker turned his gun away from the clone. "I did say birdie dies…" And without a glance backwards, he shot Jason.

* * *

**I know. I'm evil. I should be in Arkham. But if you put me there I can't continue, after all I never said where he shot him…**

**Also just a note that FanFiction wants me to use easier words on you guys ;) No 'operational' 'position' 'establish' ing or any of that sorts!**


	6. Riddles

Tim raised his head groggily, groaning as he worked out the kinks in his muscles. While unconscious his chains had been broken and he was now laying propped up against a crate. He got up and stretched then looked around for the others. The chains where they had been bound lay scattered on the floor. He scanned the warehouse looking for them, he found them quickly. They were huddled in a circle in the corner. He couldn't see Dick or Jason.

_No_, he thought to himself, _no, nothing could have happened._ He quickly ran over to where they sat, he couldn't feel his feet hit the ground, he felt as if he was dreaming. He pushed his way between Miss Martian and Kid Flash and saw a nightmare before him.

Dick sat holding Jason's dead body. Tim felt as though he had been the one shot. Blood streamed from Jason's mouth and his chest was crimson with blood, there was no way he could be alive. Tim knelt by his brothers, quickly checking for a pulse knowing that there wasn't one. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he shook his head. "No no no no no." He turned to Dick to see him take off the Nightwing mask. He looked into his brothers eyes, hoping for equal despair and sadness but found none. Dick's eyes were cold, hard and unfeeling; it chilled Tim's blood. He screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed...

* * *

He woke up screaming. His heart was pumping in his chest and his body was overly warm, he was sweating. Quickly Tim kicked off his sheets and sat up in bed. He grabbed his legs and rocked back and forth a few minutes trying to calm his racing heart. It was just a dream, another nightmare that's all. As soon as he got his heart rate under control someone knocked suddenly on his door.

He jumped and fell off his bed. Banging the back of his head on Dick's mattress as he fell. "Ow," he muttered softly, then, "who is it?"

"It's me." Cassandra's muffled voice came through the door.

"Come in." He blinked in the sudden light from the hall as his girlfriend stood in the doorway.

"Your brother sent me to check on you. It's 10am and he's starting to worry." She walked over and helped him to his feet, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly. She put her hand across her eyes in a quick gesture, still not meeting his gaze.

"Oh." He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his sunglasses before slipping them over his eyes. He turned and saw she was looking at him normally again. "Does the team need me or?"

"Team meeting in 10 minutes, you don't have to attend but they'll be serving coffee and food so I thought you might want to, you know."

"Oh yeah, sure! Be there in a minute or two!" He smiled until she left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she left he let his face relax, then went about the business of getting dressed in his Robin suit. He smoothed his hair out in front of a mirror, then spiked it back up, before hurrying out the door to join everyone.

Everyone was about. Mal sat with Karen on the couch, they were discussing computers or something of the sort. Mal had been trying to get into more technical stuff and Karen had agreed to help out. The Outlaws stood in one corner, the trio usually shied away from everyone else, they knew what everyone thought of them. Nightwing was talking to Aqualad and M'gann in the corner, though he waved when he saw Tim, who waved back before going to sit with Cass and Jaime. All was fine in the world, no one was dying, Joker was back in Arkham, he was frequently reminded of that by Nightwing's yawns. Nightwing hadn't come back into their shared room last night so he assumed that he had gotten a lot more sleep then his older brother did.

So if everyone was normal, then why did it feel like a storm was about to break loose?

* * *

2 years ago...

* * *

Jason gave a cry of pain as the bullet pierced his flesh. The area over his right collarbone flared with pain, he had never been shot as such a close range and it hurt horribly. The Joker's laughter echoed in his ears and he fought to ignore it. He was about to touch the wound when he felt pressure already being applied. He looked to see Nightwing's gloved hand covering the wound.

"So, what did you think of it?" Jason said quietly looking at his older brother. "My death I mean."

"It was horrible." Nightwing said breathily. The guy still looked pale despite the red patch on his lower cheek from where the crowbar hit him.

"Why, could you have done better?" Jason laughed lightly and was rewarded with a small punch in the chest, not where he had been shot of course.

"Probably." Was the older vigilante's amused reply. Jason was sure that his 'brother' was glad that he had put always being beaten by Dick behind him to the point where he could joke about it. In truth being second best still hurt him, he just hide it all beneath a mask of cool indifference.

"Do you know what I love about shoulder wounds?" Joker cut in with a grin smile. "One, they really hurt. Two, they can bleed you out and you'll be dead in minutes. Three, they really hurt. And-"

"Four, they're easy to patch." Jason finished as Nightwing's hand left his shoulder, where the blood had congealed enough to stop the blood flow.

"Good boy." Joker laughed. "Now tell me, what do you love about head wounds?" He pointed the gun towards Nightwing, Jason went silent. "Well? Does the black and blue bird die, or are you considering saving those who abandoned you to me?"

All went silent, no one dared breathe as the villain and the two comrades stared each other down.

"I challenge you." Jason finally said. "To a riddle game. Call me Bilbo if you must, _Gollum_, but I believe that you need the mental exercise if you are getting this sloppy with your plots!"

"Do you mistake me for a fool? Like that fool of a Riddler?!" Joker spat at them.

"No. Because the stakes we're going to play on will be far too high for that." Jason raised his head proudly, his left arm around Nightwing's shoulder the only thing supporting him. "If I win, you let all of us go with _no further injury_. However if you win you get to kill all of us, except for Robin. Leave him alive, say it was as an example."

"And if it's a draw?" Joker leered.

"So you accept. If it's a draw you can beat the Young Justice League, keep them alive mind you, and kill me. Again no touching Robin, he is to be left unharmed no matter what, _are we clear?_" The tension practically cracked in the air until the Joker responded. "As crystal. Unless you would like me to be as clear as glass instead."

"Glass shatters." Jason turned to Nightwing. "Put me down, and if I fail," he leaned close so that he was whispering in Nightwing's ear, "tell Alfred I said hi, and tell Tim that I'm sorry." He rested his cheek briefly against the side of Dick's head. "And Richard? I really missed you."

Dick smiled and hugged Jason tightly around the waist. "Just win okay? Teach Joker not to mess with the BatFam ever again."

Jason detached himself. "As long as you don't call us 'the BatFam' ever again. Honestly that is the worst thing I've ever heard." Dick gave him a small smile, then stood up and back a few paces away.

"I'm going to have to put you and the Super kid back in chains now." Joker grabbed Superboy and dragged the unwilling Kryptonian back to where his friends lay. Chaining him up in the chains that used to be Nightwing's. "And you, blue boy, we're going to have to do something a bit different." He dragged Dick over to Tim, and grabbing a rope off the top of a nearby crate, tied Dick's hands to the still unconscious Tim's ankles.

Jason took the time to position himself against a nearby crate. Taking deep breaths to steady his pulse.

_'You okay?_' M'gann's voice came over the telepathy link she had re-established.

_'Fine, or at least I will be once this is over.' _ He looked over to see Wally staring intently at him. _'What is it West?'_

_'You're still alive. I mean, dude!' _Jason rolled his eyes before responding: _'We'll play Call of Duty later. I can still beat you.'_

_'Yeah right!' _Jason shut the link out of his head as The Joker came back over to him.

"Now my little bird who'll start. I know, I will! Hmm." Joker scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh I know, this one will be a good one for you!

"_Until I am measured I am not known._

_Yet how you miss me when I have flown_." Joker's smile turned evil as he looked down at the thoughtful boy. "Too many bad memories for you?"

"Time. The answer is time." Jason said cooly, glaring back at Joker. "I see we're not reenacting The Hobbit then, very well.

"_What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and the beginning of every ending?_" Jason fired quickly off the top of his head. He'd have to think off deeper ones later.

The Joker thought a moment, and Jason thought for a moment he may have won that quickly when: "Too bad for you I'm in the cell next to Nigma, kid. The answer's 'The Letter E', get more creative."

"Then fool me." Jason challenged.

"_The man who invented it doesn't want it. _

_The man who bought it doesn't need it. _

_The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?_" Jason bit his lip thinking, the old one had to do with his death, all that lost time, so what did this one… but of course. "A coffin." Jason answered. "Which is one of the objects you may need yourself by the nights end."

Joker shook his head silently in amusement. "Don't get cocky kid."

"_Tear one off and scratch my head; what was once red is black instead." _Jason said monotonously. Joker again went quiet for a long time before. "Matches!

"_It's red, blue, purple and green._

_No one can reach it, not even the queen."_

"I'm assuming it's not you, can't see blue." Jason thought, what besides a bunch of Gotham villains had those colors. Then he remembered once when he had accompanied Bruce to Arizona on a business trip, and there the 14 year old him had seen his first- "Rainbow." That had been the only rainbow he had ever seen in his life. Even now when he had travelled all over the world that one place had been the only one to show him that type of natural beauty.

When The Joker's smile had confirmed his suspicion Jason spoke his turn.

_"Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it?"_ Again he saw Joker pause, then with a laugh. "Nothing! Last round kid.

"_My first is in victory, though not in battle._

_My second's top mark, the start of an apple._

_My third is in empty, and also in mitts._

_My fourth is in pieces, but not in bits._

_My fifth's in a needle, but not in its spelling._

_My sixth's last in water, first in repelling._

_My seventh and last is a compass point_

_(Also found twice in "every joint").__  
_

_So put me together, and I hear you say,_

_"You'll never see him around during the day."_

_What am I?"_

Jason raised an eyebrow, he had just mastered that last week and was rather proud of it, and looked towards Dick and Tim. "Seriously?" He looked back at The Joker. "Seriously? You don't think I'd know, oh gosh. How stupid are you?"

"Answer the riddle." Joker glared. "Unless I won…"

"Oh no, sorry, it's just I've known the answer since I was 10. _Vampire._" He looked over at the team. "Come on, Seven Strange and Ghostly Tales by Brian Jacques? Anyone? No? Geez." He paused and took a breath. "Now I'm rattling on, acting like Nightwing, shock. Great I'm rattling on and in shock. Make sure no one has a video camera." He sighed and paused for a while, thinking of a good riddle when a sudden idea hit him.

"You have to be spot on with the answer to this, every word correct do you hear me Joker?"

"I hear ya kid. Hurry up and die."

"_Riddle me this. What's Red, Green, Yellow and Black. Blink you'll miss it, but he'll be back. Who is it?_" Jason smiled, then looked over to see Dick's vacant expression. When Dick caught his brother looking at him he shook his head and mouthed 'Your dead'.

Joker laughed, and cackled and guffawed, doubling over in laughter. "Oh my dear little child. It's simple." He took a step closer. "_Boy Blunder_. Looks like it's a draw. And what does that mean? Better say your final goodbyes now, or don't." He got out a gun and walking forward, pressed it to Jason's head. "Now, you'll be as quiet as possible or I'll put one in your lap first."

"No you won't!" Joker turned to see Tim glaring back at him. The boy had woken up halfway through the riddle competition, though what had been happening just clicked in the boys mind at that moment.

"Oh won't I little Robin? And tell me why not?"

"Because your wrong, its-" But Tim's sentence was but off by another voice.

"Robin, the _Boy Wonder._" Joker whirled back to Jason. "You lose clown."

Joker stood shocked for a moment, then laughed. "Good one kid." He pressed a button and all the chains released. Tim fell on top of Dick and the two toppled over. Superboy stood up, looking eager to smash Joker's head in. "You'll all stay put now, until I leave. Otherwise." He cocked the gun. When everyone had frozen into place, The Joker strolled merrily over to the door. "Thank you all, though I did warn the Red Bird didn't I? I told him to be quiet as possible." The gun shot rang through the cold air, then Joker was gone.

* * *

The team stood held by shock, trying not to look, all except Kid Flash, who dashed over to Nightwing and Robin, and pulling a Baterang from Nightwing's pouch, cut the ropes binding him to the youngest boy. While Nightwing ran over to his fallen brother, Kid Flash worked to loose the handcuffs holding Robin.

"I want to see him." Robin whispered quietly as Kid Flash removed the chains. "I need to see him, Wally please!" Kid Flash looked up to see the kids face drawn in pain, the small pout in his chin telling the speedster that the kid was probably crying.

"Listen, Timmy," he held the boy close, "just stay with me, Dick will tell you if you can see, _him_, trust me, and trust your brother. You might not want to see what Joker has done to, to." He stopped, he couldn't say Jason's name, not anymore. Not after all this time.

"To Jason." Tim finished, then he buried himself in Wally's shirt and sobbed. Wally was saved by Artemis, who came over and gently pried Tim from her boyfriends shirt, only to have him attach to her next. She nodded in the direction of Nightwing then busied herself in calming Tim.

Wally got up and leaving her to take care of the youngest bat, walked over to where Nightwing sat cradling the Red Hood, as Wally still thought of him. Until he saw a strange sight, Hood's face was bare. The red mask lay on the floor nearby, and by it lay a very dark blue one, almost black until the light caught it properly. It was impossible to say otherwise, it was no longer Nightwing holding the Red Hood in his mind. The act of un-masking had made it into Dick holding Jason, for he could see very clearly that the younger of the two was definitely Jason.

Wally walked over so that he was on Dick's right, then kneeling by the two boys, began to stroke Jason's hair. Gently moving the ebony locks to the side, he noticed the grey streak and wondered. He was snapped out of his day dream by the sound of a nearby footstep. Miss Martian stood there nervously.

"I called Batman, he should be here shortly. He was in the area to begin with." She waited for an answer but got none, Dick was deaf to the world around him as he put pressure on the wound in Jason's stomach. It was hard to tell how badly hurt the renegade was, but the fact that he was still, and that his chest barely rose and fell showed that the bullet had probably hit something important. Wally took his hand back as Dick held Jason closer to his chest, now he noticed that his friend was singing softly; the words barely audible.

"Even if I say: it'll be all right. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late. The world we knew, won't come back. The time we've lost, can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again." At this point Wally stopped listening, he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he forced them down. He couldn't break down, not now. Not when Dick needed him. Hopefully he put his fingers to Jason's neck, feeling the boys pulse. It was weak, so weak, and fading. He was about to say something to Dick when the door banged open.

He looked up to see Batman standing there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dick do the same, then he felt the beat under his fingers cease.

Dick turned quickly to face Wally. "Batmobile, cardiac defibrillators, in the back. Hurry." Wally nodded then ran off to the car, he opened the trunk of the car and shuffled through the stuff back there, he didn't need rope, or an extra mask, or whatever that weird stuff in the corner was. Finally he found a box like thing with two paddles clipped to the top, grabbing it he raced back to Dick.

He made it over before Batman did, setting the box down by Dick, he watched as the boy clicked a few things before he grabbed the paddles. Looking down Wally saw that Dick had already taken Jason's shirt and hoodie off, leaving his chest bare. Wally looked, almost fascinated by the maze of scars, before Dick began to try to start his brothers heart back. Dick tilted Jason's head to the side, then pressed the two paddles down. Nothing happened except the younger boys chest contracted slightly from the electricity. Well things were never really like the movies right? He watched as Dick did it again, once, twice, nothing. The 24 year old was in tears, he tried one last time then, this time to be awarded by a spark of life. Quickly he set aside the paddles and helped his brother to an easier position to breath in before turning to Batman, who had arrived on the second try to revive Jason.

"Help him, please." Dick begged of his mentor, the tears falling quickly from his eyes. Batman gave a quick nod before sweeping up the body of his former protégé and walking towards the door.

"Take him to Mount Justice." Wally found himself speaking. Batman turned to look at him.

"What?" He said incredulously to the yellow clad vigilante.

"Take him to Mount Justice." Wally repeated himself. "There's a wider variety of medical help there, and...and mental help for Nightwing." He saw Batman nod then with a sweep of black cape the dark knight was gone.

Wally dropped next to Dick, holding the bloody boy to his chest. Stroking his hair and muttering softly in his ear. He looked up after a while to see everyone standing there. Robin looked shocked to see his older brother in such a despairing state as Wally helped Dick to his feet. "Come on, let's go to Mount Justice. We can see how Jason is doing, and calm down Nightwing on the way." Superboy helped the speedster with the broken bird as the girls lead Robin to Sphere, who had kept her form as the Super-Cycle. She beeped affectionately at Superboy as he climbed in the 'drivers seat'. Wally sat in the very back with Nightwing while M'gann and Artemis sat with Robin between them in front of the two boys. No one sat in the very front.

* * *

By the time they reached Mount Justice M'gann had calmed Dick's mind so that he was almost sleeping against Wally's shoulder, though tears still ran down his face from time to time. They landed and Wally helped Dick to the living area, where he sat him down on the couch. Robin, his mask still remained on, curled up next to Dick on the couch.

Wally brought over a cup of water, forcing Dick to drink as the rest of the team stood by.

"Wassup?" Beast Boy and Impulse walked in with big grins on their faces, though those faded as they saw Nightwing's unmasked face.

"Dick?" Impulse asked quietly walking over. For a moment Robin was surprised, then he remembered that 'future boy' knew their names, and since they were in close company he must have felt fine using them. "What's wrong?"

"He's dying, he's dying again!" Dick sobbed, the tears coming back now that he was rehydrated. Impulse sat down on the side opposite from Robin. He looked Dick right in the face, waiting until he had the vigilante's attention before speaking again. "Jason?" The flood of tears seemed to confirm this, and he gave Dick an awkward half hearted hug. "It's going to be all right, okay? Trust me I know, he's going to live Dick. Trust me."

* * *

Arsenal looked back over his shoulder towards where Nightwing stood before turning back to his friends. "Think Joker's going to break loose again?"

"I'm sure of it." Jason said around the tobacco in his mouth, ignoring the disapproving look from Arsenal as he chewed. "What? You know what _he's_ like about smoking."

"Then perhaps you should have not found a way around it?" Starfire offered, Jason glared at her. "Back to Joker." She sighed.

"He'll break out again, you know he will. There's no security there despite the place supposedly being as tight as Alcatraz, heck, let's put them all in Alcatraz instead!" Jason shrugged opening up the portable computer in his glove, courtesy of Tim, he pulled up blueprints of the island prison and showed his two friends. "Heck, put Joker in the 'haunted' stall and let the ghost tear him to bits."

"You can't honestly believe in ghosts?" Arsenal raised his eyebrows in disapproval.

"As I hang out with an alien princess, and a guy with your fashion tastes." Jason scoffed. "Trucker hats, really?" Before the archer could give the slightly younger boy a scathing reply the Zeta-tube computer voice echoed through the halls.

_"Recognized Batman, 02."_ It bleeped around a bit before. _"Recognized, access __granted. Damian Wayne al Ghul, League of Assassins."_

"No…" Jason groaned, then he realized everyone was looking at him.

"You know this child?" Aqualad voiced the question everyone was wondering.

"Yes and no, you see-" Jason cut himself off as Batman and Damian entered the room.

* * *

**Second to last chapter! Completely changed tact from what I thought I would do with the story, but don't worry! After this is over I'm going to start work on a part 2, Jason's rehabilitation and Damian! Need I say more then Damian?**

**Also I'm sorry about my horrible Robin riddle, it served it's purpose! Hope the chapter wasn't complete rubbish.**


	7. Recovery

**Reached over 1,000 views on Fri the 13th of all days! Thanks guys for reading this piece of junk :D Also sorry for the long delay, started a Romeo and Juliet class that's been taking up my time.**

**Here we have another rubbish chapter. Well. Bear it with me please...**

* * *

It had been a month. A month since Tim had been taken. Since Jason had been found. Since Joker had broken the bat-family apart yet again. And now Dick sat by his little brothers bedside, watching as Jason's chest slowly rose and fell with the beat of the monitor on the wall. Tim had left a few minutes prior, or had it been a few hours? Reaching up Dick gently brushed Jason's hair aside so that it no longer fell across his face. Jason could have been only sleeping, if it hadn't been for the ventilator hooked up to his nose and mouth. Dick ran his hand along the tubes, just softly enough to not disturb them, yet… he had to make sure they were real. That this wasn't a dream, that this wasn't another dream. This was real life, and his brother was in a coma. He fought back a small sob before leaning down he gently kissed Jason on the forehead. How his brother would protest if he knew, but he didn't know, which was the reason for Dick's affection.

The door opened and a nurse came in to tell him to leave. However before she could say anything Dick had already left the room. He wouldn't linger without an excuse, and he had run out of those long before today. He walked down the halls towards his room, he needed to be alone. Nobody stopped him or spoke to him, and that was just fine with Dick. Passing Zatanna and Rocket he turned the corner and opened the door to his room, stepping inside then shutting the door behind him with a soft click. All was silent, or would have been if Tim hadn't been sitting on the edge of his bed. The old bed springs creaking beneath him.

"Out." Dick lightly pushed Tim off the bed towards the direction of the door before turning on his iPod that he had hooked up to the radio by his bed. It started up where he had left off earlier, a few lines into one of his songs. "..._I can't look away, from all this pain in a world we made. Everyday you need a bulletproof vest to save yourself from what you could never guess. Am I safe today? When I step outside in the wars we wage._" Tim walked over to the radio and unplugged the iPod, eliciting a cry from Dick.

"Hey!" Dick glared daggers at Tim as he backed up from the bed, the black Nano in his head made no sound, it had no speakers.

"Dick. Please." Tim begged. "Just come outside with me for 5 minutes! Feel the sun and the air!" Dick opened the window then sat back on the bed. Tim sighed in exasperation. "I mean outside, not just through a window!" When that didn't work he tried a different approach. "You won't help Jason by sitting there and pouting."

Dick pointed to the door. "Out Tim."

* * *

Tim sighed and dragged himself out of the room. "I want to see you at dinner, do you hear?" He yelled at the swiftly closing door in his face. He ignored the weird looks Karen and Mal were giving him as he walked away.

He grumbled as he walked into his room, then realized he still had Dick's iPod. He tossed it unceremoniously onto his bedside table before grabbing a book, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, off his bed. Then he collapsed on his navy blue bean bag in the corner and began to read. "Le fantôme de l'Opéra a existé." Okay that wasn't too hard, The Phantom of the Opera did exist, or something along those lines. "Ce ne fut point, come on l'a cru long temps, one inspiration d'artistes, one superstition du directeurs..." Something about being the inspiration of artists and scaring the directors. "La création falote des cervelles excitées de ces demoiselles du corps de ballet…" He groaned and tossed it back onto the bed. He needed a French dictionary. After confessing to Bruce that he knew more complicated languages like Russian and German he had been left with a pile of French and Japanese books to read. He thought that he was doing okay in French until he picked up this book. Apparently he didn't know as much as he thought.

He gave up on reading and languages. Grabbing his mask off the closet knob he walked back out the door and to the main room where he found Batman and Aquaman in deep discussion.

"Give me something to do, please." He groaned. "I can't just sit around all day and mope like Nightwing does." Batman held out a list and Tim took it. "Okay, I can do that."

'_Recognized. B20, Robin' _ The zeta-tube read out as he left.

* * *

Two months passed. Then three, then 4, then 5 months.

Tim woke up with a groan, the kevlar vest digging into his ribcage. He rolled over and banged his head on a trashcan lid. "Ow." The 16 year old groaned and rubbed the sore spot. He sat up slowly, leaning back against the brick wall for support. The first thing he noticed is that he was hungry. Then that there was someone watching him.

"Hey Timmy." Nightwing jumped down from his perch halfway up a fire escape, landing lightly on the ground. "How'd last night go?"

"I think I got shot." Robin groaned. Nightwing punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Shot full of drugs yeah. Geez, you look like you spent last night partying." Tim glared at his brother then rubbed his eyes yawning.

Nightwing held out a hand and Robin took it, stretching his back and trying to rub the feeling back into his right shoulder, he had slept on it funny. "Did you get the package?" In response Robin held out a small black leather bound book. It's cover was scratched and worn, and it bore a strange mark on the front. There was no title or author written on it. Nightwing smiled, the first real smile Tim had seen his wear in months, in 6 months. "Let's get back to the cave. We'll analyze it there." Tim nodded then followed his older brother back to Mount Justice.

* * *

6 months, 7 months, 8 months.

Robin ran over to where Nightwing lay on the ground, a dagger blade stuck out of his ribcage, it must have embedded itself between Nightwing's ribs. Robin quickly radioed for help, the team was used to these nighttime calls by now, before kneeling next to his brother. Gingerly he pulled the knife out before covering the wound with his gloved hands. Nightwing groaned as the knife slid out before going silent again. Robin sat down, taking off one of his gloves he stroked Nightwing's hair.

"Is he…?" Robin's voice faltered, not wanting to know. Nightwing pointed down the alley, not speaking a word as Robin got up to look. As Robin came around the corner his hand flew to his mouth to stop his lunch from making a reappearance. He ducked back in the alley quickly, trying to block the memory. He walked back over to Nightwing.

"You… you k-killed him…" Robin's eyes widened at the thought. "You killed him! You…" He spotted the bloody Baterang by Nightwing's hand and his legs gave out. Robin collapsed against the wall shivering. And that was how they found him, thirty minutes later in the cold with tears running down his face in horror.

"Black Mask?" Asked Superboy as he came up.

"Dead."

* * *

9 months, 10 months, 11 months.

Dick sat in his room, his Nightwing suit was on but his face was bare of any mask. He tossed a knit ball in the air over and over, catching it precisely. He was bored out of his mind when some knocked in the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Wally." The speedster opened the door a crack. "Batman wants to talk to you."

Dick groaned and grabbed his mask from next to him. "Fine." He growled, pushing past Wally. On the way to where he knew Batman would be waiting he stopped by the infirmary to see Jason, he was 20 now. His birthday had passed silently and no one had known, or celebrated it. Dick stroked his brothers hand for a minute, before turning and leaving.

Batman was waiting impatiently for him in the hall. "Bank robbery in downtown Gotham. Your turn." He said before Nightwing could even speak. Nightwing inaudibly growled something back in response before stomping over to the zeta tube.

_Recognized. B01, Nightwing_.

He knew something was wrong the moment he came back. The atmosphere in the cave was tense, and M'gann waited with Kaldur for him in the middle of the room. He walked over to them without speaking, waiting for them to say something first. The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

"He's awake." Kaldur said quietly. Nightwing's eyes widened behind the mask and he ran off in the direction of the infirmary. He ran into Jason's room and was surprised to find no one there but the nurses.

"Where is he!?" He demanded, he felt M'gann touch his shoulder and followed behind her quickly to… the living room.

On the couch Jason sat next to Tim and Bart, and they were watching TV. Jason looked fine, besides the fact that his neck was marked from the medical equipment. Nightwing rushed over to him and embraced him from behind in a bone crushing hug. Jason gave a yelp of surprise and tried to fight back, but Nightwing sat down on the couch next to him, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder.

"You should still be in the hospital, you should be half asleep." Nightwing spoke quietly, his fingers running over Jason's hand which had been so still earlier, but now flexed to grasp his hand.

"I was bored and felt better. You had a TV, Tim said you won't allow him to watch Sherlock. I turned on Sherlock." Dick looked to the TV and sure enough what's-his-face the otter man. Wasn't that his name, Otterbatch?

"You're allowed to watch Sherlock Tim." Dick said sitting up to look at his brother.

"Really, because you said-" Dick covered his ears with his hands and Tim soon gave up the argument. Dick turned to Jason. "It's… it's good to have you back." He smiled, Jason returned the smile though it seemed forced.

"It's good to be back." Jason said softly, before laying his head on Dick's shoulder and falling asleep.

"You wanted him half asleep." Tim pointed out. "And just wait 'til he hears about the Black Mask thing, he'll go ballistic!" Dick smiled at Tim as the bird began to recount the events of the last year. Things were going to be OK.

* * *

Batman stopped in the middle of the room, Damian stood by his side, glaring at everyone in sight. Everybody had gone quiet, staring at the new child among their midst.

"Nightwing, Robin, Hood, we need to talk." As the three called boys stepped into the middle of the room Damian glared at each in turn, pausing when his gaze rested on Jason, recognition flared in his eyes for a split second as he remembered.

"Todd." He said stiffly.

"Demon." Jason acknowledged in reply. Dick elbowed him lightly and Jason turned to glare back. Tim looked away awkwardly and Damian looked a bit confused at the conflict. Then Batman began to walk down the halls and the boys followed, Bruce went to their shared room and stood by the window. All three sat on the end of their beds.

"This is Damian, he's my son. He will be staying with us for as far as I know."

"Wait," Jason spoke up, "we're going to live, with him?!" Dick gave Jason a confused look. How did the two boys know each other?

"Yes." Bruce sighed. "I have business to attend to so I will be leaving him here with you three for the week. He will be sleeping in the room across the hall. Do _not_ take him on patrol. One of you must be with him at all times.

"Dick volunteers as tribute!" Jason and Tim said almost simultaneously. Dick glared at each of them in term. Bruce nodded.

"Very well, I will be back for him at the end of the week. Alfred will bring his suitcase later." And then he left.

"I'm spending the week in Gotham." Jason got up and grabbed a duffel bag from beside his bed. "Good luck." And he left as well.

Dick and Tim exchanged looks. This was not going to be a good week.

* * *

_Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane,_  
_Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame,_  
_Yesterday is gone!_  
_Faster than the blast of a car bomb!_

_And when the scars heal, the pain passes,_  
_As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!_  
_Darkness fades away!_  
_And the light shines on a brave new day!_

_Our future's here and now,_  
_Here comes the countdown!_

_Sound it off, this is the call!_  
_Rise in revolution!_  
_It's our time to change it all,_  
_Rise in revolution!_  
_Unite and fight to make a better life!_  
_Everybody one for all,_  
_Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!_

* * *

**Okay, lousy ending. I ran out of ideas. So sorry… Though Jason's coma wake up/being bored thing was fun to write. Can't you just picture him doing that?**

**Give the two in time skip bits all the interpretation you want, may address them in the next one, may not. Anyways, hope that you enjoyed reading :) And thanks for hanging in there! You guys are the best!**


End file.
